Strong Enough
by Mesita
Summary: [HondaOtogi] Otogi sits beside Honda's beside, and contemplates his true feelings. SPOILER WARNING! Full of angst, and written for Lys.


**::Kitzaku-san::**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuugioh, or Honda… or Otogi. But I sure as HECK wish I did!

**Authoress Note:** This one's for my Lys. ^_^; I'm in a HUGE Honda/Otogi mood… speaking of which. Go here:

The people that made that are goddesses (or gods?) ^____^ but if you like Honda/Otogi like I do, you'll love that. And I LOVE the people that made that!

WARNING: This may contain spoilers. If you get upset, you CAN'T kill me. You have been warned.

**::Strong Enough::**

_**God I feel like hell tonight._

The tears of rage I cannot fight 

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?**_

The hospital room smelled of various cleaners and disinfectants. It was hard to believe that a place so filled with pain, terror and screams from victims, could smell clean enough to think nothing was wrong, or had even been wrong.

But the problem was, something _was_ wrong. Something had gone horribly and completely wrong. It had been a plan that backfired, and when there was nothing you could do, it made things worse.

"You're such an idiot!" Otogi slammed his fist against the wall near the hospital bed. Tears streamed from his eyes and fell in dark spots on the bedsheets below him.

Honda lie sleeping on full life support. The heart monitor regularly, but not by much. He still looked like the same Honda he always was. His hair came to that perfect point and he still seemed to be lying in his bad-boy-attitude.

But even as Otogi stood beside him, he could feel the life slowly leaving him.

"You can't go yet." Otogi continued. He beat the wall again. "I still haven't had the chance to… to tell you how I feel."

_**Well nothing's true and nothing's right. _

_So let me be alone tonight_

_'Cause you can't change the way I am._

_Are you strong enough to be my man?**_

"You didn't have to save her you know. It was your sudden movements and recklessness that cost you your very life." Otogi's eyes rested on Honda's still figure. They were glazed and red with tears. "I know you loved her, but **DAMNIT HONDA**!

"Could you not see that she didn't love you in return?

"I love you. I could have been all you needed…" His fingers traced the sheets with a longing.

_**Lie to be, I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to be, but please don't leave**_

Honda's still form did little to comfort Otogi. It only brought scenes of Honda's last hours:

Serenity had been threatened at gunpoint. Otogi was unsure of the actual circumstances. He might have known at one point, but the traumatizing effects had left him with a small case of amnesia. He only remembered the gunshot—and seeing Honda rush out in the line of fire. All to save someone, who would have lived with wounds anyway. But he had to.. to take his life.

Remembering brought a new wave of tears and more punches to the wall. Soon, his knees felt weak and he sat at the chair beside the hospital bed.

_**I have a face I cannot show_

_I make the rules up as I go_

_Just try and love me if you can_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Otogi took a shaking hand and held Honda's own cold one. "You have to understand—I could love you from a distance… 

"But I regret not telling you.

"Oh god, if you could hear me!" he squeezed Honda's hand tightly. "Wake up so I know you can hear me!"

Honda didn't stir.

Otogi stood up in a rage and pounded hard on his chest. Years poured down his face. "WAKE UP!" when that wasn't of any use, he broke down in sobs on his chest.

_**When I've shown you that I just don't car_

_When I'm throwing punches in the air_

_When I'm broken down and I can't stand_

_Would you be man enough to be my man?**_

The weight on his chest must have done something to wake up Honda for one last time. His eyes fluttered open and this caused an immediate reaction from Otogi.

"Honda…?"

Honda's eyes weren't focused. He was starting at the ceiling. At nothing. But he was awake. "Serenity?"

Otogi's heart fell. "Serenity's fine. Listen—there's something I want to tell you…"

"Otogi?"

The heart that had fallen suddenly rose again. "Yes, it's me, Honda. Listen closely…"

Honda sighed…

"… Honda, I—"

…And his eyes began to close again.

"…love you."

The heart monitor ran loud and in an even tone. Otogi broke down on his chest, beating it, but it wasn't of any use.

Honda Hiroto was gone.

_**Lie to me, I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to me but please don't leave.**_

**OWARI**

**In loving memory of Honda Hiroto**

**Ending Notes**: Yes, Honda does die in the series to save Serenity. I only used Serenity because I like that name better than Shizuka. But anyway, Honda does get his brain planted in a monkey… but Otogi doesn't know that yet. XD

Otogi: Oh… that was depressing…

Yugi Muse: I… know.

Yami Muse; OMG! Yugi was being sensible!

Yugi Muse: Oh, shut up.


End file.
